


Freckles & Spectacles

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Poetry, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's glasses and Ron's freckles match...in every way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freckles & Spectacles

Freckles and spectacles blending.

Breaths mixing fragrances .

Sharing candy cane-savours.

Combining desires.

Uniting love.


End file.
